The trouble with love is
by dragonluvr85
Summary: Harry and Ginny are dating, but Draco doesn't like it my first ONESHOT!


**A/N: Okay this is my fourth fanfic and it is a one shot it is different from my usual pairing of Draco and Ginny, please read and review.**

"Hey babe" Harry said when he spotted Ginny's flaming red hair in the Great Hall when the school had been dismissed, it was the first night back at Hogwarts but Harry and Ginny's relationship was strong regardless of the distance. Harry hadn't stayed with them all holiday's Ginny was upset.

Ginny smiled at the sound of Harry's voice she turned around to face him, "hey Harry" She whispered and pulled his head to hers and planted her lips on his; _this is so beautiful_ she thought as she pulled out and said "see you tomorrow."

Harry watched her retreating figure with her flaming red hair dancing loosely around her shoulders, Harry smiled to himself and walked out of the Great Hall, his mind was swirling with images of Ginny and he didn't notice where he was going but the next thing he knew he was at the entrance to the common room.

"What is the password?" The lady in the portrait asked,

"Umm" Harry blanked, suddenly the portrait swung open to reveal Hermione who was waiting for Harry inside. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into the room which consisted of squishy armchairs, a big fireplace a few desks and other things. Harry went to his favourite armchair located in front of the fire which surprisingly wasn't taken. Hermione sat in the chair next to him

"By the way the password is 'lionsroar'" Hermione stated

"Uh huh, ok" Harry replied,

An eerie silence followed; nearly everyone had gone to bed by this stage.

"Well I think I might go to bed now, night Hermione" Harry said getting up and waving

"Night Harry" Hermione replied

Harry walked up the staircase that led to his bedroom which had his soft comfortable four post bed with draw around curtains, he got changed took off his glasses and went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke early the next morning and went down to breakfast, she looked around to see who else was up, a few people from the other houses including the blonde head of Ginny's ultimate crush, Draco Malfoy. She had never been able to work up enough courage to ask him out, she sighed, now she was with Harry.

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table and gazed at Draco trying to not make eye contact,

"Ginny are you ok?" Her friend asked coming in and sitting next to Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ginny replied

"Ok then" Her friend said and helped herself to the choices of breakfast.

Ginny helped herself to one of the muffins sitting on the table in front of her. She started nibbling at it but by the time she had to leave for her first lesson the muffin still looked untouched, Ginny left for her first lesson her mind swirling with images of Draco.

The lesson passed and Ginny noticed that she hadn't taken a single note on silencing charms; because of this she got extra homework that night. Ginny groaned she still had a 3 foot scroll on werewolves for Defence against the Dark Arts.

As she left the room she bumped into Draco and dropped her bag which was full of parchment, her favourite quill and the ink bottles, the ink bottles leaked all over her parchment.

"I'm sorry" Draco said _such a gentleman _Ginny thought

"That's ok it was my fault" Ginny replied

"Let me buy you a new one" Draco offered

"A…alright" Ginny said taken aback by this act of kindness

"Ok, I'll buy you a new bag" Draco said

"Thanks" Ginny replied, Ginny didn't notice Harry walk around the corner,

"You're welcome" Draco replied and leaned in to give Ginny a peck on the cheek.

Harry felt himself go red with anger, Ginny was cheating on him, with the person that was Harry's worst enemy. He marched up to Ginny after Draco had left

"How dare you, you foul little slut, after everything we have had together" Harry said his voice rising in anger.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed

"What Ginny, what do you want to say?" Harry questioned

"He is buying me a new bag because my ink bottle leaked all over my bag." Ginny explained

"Nice excuse Ginny but it isn't going to work." Harry said "This relationship is OVER!" and stormed off to find Hermione, Leaving a bewilded Ginny standing in the middle of the corridor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Ginny went to bed early and thought of Harry then Draco nudged his way into her thoughts tears started to form in her eyes when she recalled what had happened.

Meanwhile Harry was in his dorm and he had his curtains closed around his four post bed he was deep in thought about his break-up with Ginny, sometimes his temper always got in the way.

Meanwhile Draco was also in his bed thinking about that one quick peck on the cheek he had given the youngest Weasley, _she's hot, maybe I should take up the opportunity of Potter breaking up with her to ask her out. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Draco went in search of Ginny, he found her sitting in the grounds under the huge oak tree in front of the giant lake. He approached her,

"Hey" He said

"Hey" Ginny said smiling weakly she was still upset about her break-up with Harry

"I got your bag" Draco said and pulled it out from behind his back, Ginny stared in amazement it was pink with purple writing and it had sparkling Diamontes in places,

"Oh Draco it's gorgeous" Ginny said taking it off him

"Also, I was wondering if…um…you…would like to go out with me?" Draco said

"You mean it?" Ginny questioned

"Yes" Draco replied sitting next to Ginny and taking her hand and squeezing it.

Ginny felt so happy, her dreams were coming true and all because of her break-up with Harry, and suddenly her life was falling into place. It was getting cold so she snuggled up to Malfoy.

Harry watched with jealousy as Draco and Ginny were embracing, _oh well, I guess I blew my chance, oh well._

**A/N: If you read this can you please review and tell me how to improve my one shot's and I will listen to you.**


End file.
